Lightning God Slayer Magic
Lightning God Slayer Magic (雷の滅神魔法 Kaminari no Metsujin Mahō) is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic, and a type of God Slayer Magic which is utilized by an Ace Crimson. Contents Lightning God Slayer Magic incorporates the element of lightning into the user's body, allowing them to produce black lightning from various parts of their body, which is mostly used for offensive purposes. Such distinctive "black lightning" possesses high voltage and great destructive power, and, much like that employed in standard Lightning Magic, can be generated in places away from the caster. The user is also granted the signature ability of the Slayer line to eat external sources of their element to heal themselves and regain power, thus making them immune to lightning; the Lightning God Slayer can even consume the lightning of the Lightning Dragon Slayer. Through the use of Lightning God Slayer, the user can not only generate lightning from their body, but also make it appear from almost anywhere to strike their opponents, taking them by surprise. By generating electricity on different parts of their body, they are capable of making their attacks in melee deadlier, and of propelling themselves around to gain extra momentum. The bright light from the lightning can be also used to momentarily blind enemies. However, the spells of this magic can be redirected by metal objects acting as''"lightning rods". In extreme cases, the user can utilize this lightning to restart the heart of a target, though in a weaker form. The maximum power output of Lightning God Slayer Magic is around 5 billion volts. The user, with this magic, is powerful enough to cause city-wide blackouts. Because of this enormous amount of power, the user constantly generates electrical fields that cause sensitive animals such as cats and dogs physical discomfort whenever they are near them. Also, because of this, the user can sense anything that approaches them when an object reflects the electromagnetic waves. The Lightning God Slayer Magic enables the user to turn their own body into lightning, in order to evade enemy attacks, move around at high speed and strike every opponent that crosses their path. Passive Abilities *'Storms:' Due to the user's lightning-enhanced speed, every time they move, they chip away at surfaces, creating more innate levels of dust particles in the air. Over the course of a battle, this dust accumulates in the atmosphere. These particles are transported by salutation and suspension, eventually leading to the creation of a potentially violent weather storm that can bring forth lightning for the user to control and redirect towards their foes. When sufficient stormy conditions are crated, the user can utilize their own black lightning as a medium to control the flow of lightning, essentially directing its course and location of impact via hand motions. As this uses real lightning, the speed the bolt moves at is fast enough that some wouldn't even see it coming let alone dodge it, nor would it be likely for them to survive the sheer electrical current should they be hit by it directly. *'Lightning Nerve Infusion': (電神経湯, ''Denshinkeitō): A special supplementary Lightning God Slayer spell; it is not a single-use technique like other techniques; but rather, a constantly activated one. It is a time-limit hyper-nerve technique that, by infusing the user's nerve endings with electricity, can rapidly increase their motor abilities, resulting in an phenomenal increase in speed in both the user's movements and reactions. The user now moves quickly enough that they seem to teleport, and some attacks they unleash are unseen even to the naked eye, also pushing their physical prowess to the absolute limit in an engagement, allowing for tremendous raw speed and increased physical performance all across the board. *'Electro-perception': The user can see the electric and magnetic field lines in their environment, even able to sense electromagnetic phenomena. The user, however, is able to follow the electric and magnetic field lines using their eyes, something that any other Lightning magic users are unable to do with their limited power. The user also can analyze the reflections of electromagnetic waves they generate and therefore 'see' things all around them as a form of sixth sense, giving them absolutely zero blind spots. *'Electromagnetism': Through the power of Lightning God Slayer Magic, the user can attract ferrous materials and use it to their advantage, such as being able to create a make-shift shield out of scrap metal or walk on walls, attract the iron particles in the ground around them. The user normally uses this method to create and gather "iron sand" which they can then control to varying degrees depending on the amount of sand involved. Their control is great enough that they are able to create solid objects and weapons made entirely out of sand for their own personal use. For example, they once created a "chain-sword" in a fight by not only manipulating the sand into a sword-like shape but by also making the sand particles of the blade vibrate at such a speed as to dramatically increase the weapon's cutting power. They can also instantly change it's shape or formation, such as when they turned their "chain-sword" into a whip-like weapon that still had its chainsaw-like quality. However, its cutting abilities are limited in that form. *'Flight': The user can fly if they are on a large body of water such as the ocean, using Lightning God Slayer Magic to induce hydrolysis on the molecules in the air, allowing for them to fly. Doing this, water molecules are collected by gathering magnetism and six sparkling pale wings of various sizes were expanded. From these blade-shaped wings, the water molecules that formed them were consumed and sprayed like a jet burner to make flight possible. However, for the use of these wings, the water molecules in the atmosphere must be distributed at an exquisite ratio, so its use is limited. It is also possible for the user to float through narrow alleyways by manipulating magnetism. Basic Spells *'Bellow of the Lightning God' (雷神の怒号, Raijin no Dogō): The basic 'roar' technique of any God Slayer; despite it being the very first technique they learn, it is extraordinarily powerful. With this technique, the user generates black lightning in their mouth and releases it in a concentrated, destructive blast, capable of destroying everything in a wide area that is before them. The special effect of this attack, aside from the high damage it causes, is that, even if the target survives, the lightning paralyzes them to a degree, leaving them numb and preventing them from escaping the user's following attack. The user is capable of moving their head around as they set up this attack, utilizing it in an arched trajectory, in order to hit enemies which aren't directly before them. Unlike many other Dragon Slayers or God Slayers, Bellow of the Lightning God can be used without the need for particular preparations, something which makes it notably faster to use, though it does slightly decrease the strength of the attack. *'Breakdown Fist of the Lightning God' (雷神の内訳拳, Raijin no Hoken): The obligatory 'fist' attack of the Slayer line; though Lightning God Slayer has a unique (and powerful) variation. When utilizing this technique, the user gathers a large amount of lightning around one of their fists, bending their arm and then extending the fist forward in a punching motion. This prompts their magic seal to appear before them, from which an oversized version of their fist, completely composed of black lightning, is generated. There, the fist collects outside sources of lightning, similar to a lightning rod, which gathers upon the fist, which absorbs the lightning in order to accelerate its speed and enhance its power for a few moments, before the user launches it towards the target. When it connects with the enemy, aside from inflicting damage upon them, the electricity stuns them, leaving them open to the subsequent attacks of the user. *'Heavenward Halberd of the Lightning God' (雷神の方天戟, Raijin no Hōtengeki): The user raises both of their hands in the air at their sides; slowly, but surely generating and gathering electricity between their open, facing palms. This is rapidly shaped into the form of a massive spear composed of lightning, which the user proceeds to hurl at the enemy. When thrown, it produces a massive blast of lightning that spirals out from the epicenter of the point where the spear impacted. The powerful blast of voltage released by this technique upon impact can quickly reduce anything it touches except for its intended target to ashes, as it inflicts heavy damage upon the user's opponent, wreaking havoc for an extended radius. The weapon generated by such technique resembles a Ji, a traditional Chinese halberd, in appearance. *'Repulsion Force of the Lightning God' (雷神の斥力, Raijin no Sekiryoku): One of two defensive techniques that the Lightning God Slayer is in possession of; with it, the user gathers black lightning within their hands and spreads it out, manifesting it in the form of a wall composed of lightning that is situated in front of the user. This wall is not merely just a barrier made of lightning; it is an electrical magnet, with a high attraction of metals. There, the user reverses the polarity of the magnet; which enables the wall to repulse metal objects, as a complete opposite to attracting such objects. The strength of this repulsing magnetic field is more than strong enough to alter the properties of any metal object that comes into contact with the wall; this magnetizes them, before the wall repels them. The projectiles that enter this repulsion field are violently thrown away in every which direction. **'Refraction of the Lightning God' (雷神の屈折, Raijin no Kusettsu): The pure 'catch-and-return' version of the above technique; the user projects a string of disc-shaped shields of lightning with a crimson thunderbolt in the center in front of them. The moment that an offending attack impacts upon the first shield, it pierces through the other eight, before stopping at the last line of defense. There, the technique is forcibly modified into that of the lightning element and the attack's purpose is set in motion; the shields act like they were elastic and then rebound the foe's power back at them at twice the speed and force of the original attack, with an added kick of electricity. However, this technique disappears fairly quickly when used. *'Lightning Flash of the Lightning God' (雷神の稲光, Raijin no Inabikari): A spell which employs the user's lightning in a peculiar way, revolving around the non-offensive properties of electricity: by pointing one of their hands towards the target with the thumb and index fingers partially bent in a claw-like manner and all the other fingers bent completely, the user can produce a large amount of intense light from their body, generating a "flashbang" out of lightning to momentarily blind opponents, granting the user the time to attack undisturbed; due to the brief moment which the opponent is disabled, the user has around ten seconds to attack; which, if used immediately, the user can utilize their most powerful non-Secret Art without any disadvantages. *'Violet Lightning' (紫電, Shiden): A 'boost' ability granted by Lightning God Slayer Magic; which the user can activate and utilize like the 'Drive' techniques granted by the Third Generation Dragon Slayers. It is recognized as extremely dangerous, and what it does exactly is flare up the user's lightning to it's fullest extended, coating their entire body in a bolt of lightning that is five times the heat of the sun's surface, shrouded in an aura of violet lightning which zaps and crackles around the foe; being incredibly destructive. When the user utilizes Violet Lightning, it is exceedingly difficult to approach them without being burned horribly, if the person isn't reduced to a smoldering husk immediately. *'Black Fang of the Lightning God' (雷神の黒牙, Raijin no Kokuga): Quite possibly the only close-range technique that Lightning God Slayer Magic is in possession of; the user channels a large amount of black lightning to their hand. The amount of lightning is so great that it becomes visible; appearing as a mass of black lightning that crackles violently in the user's hand; despite its chaotic appearance, it is actually rather concentrated and stable. There, the user punches forward with the lightning fist, unleashing tremendous damage while releasing the lightning as a powerful blast that has the potential to pierce through almost any and all defenses; this drilling effect is formed by the magical power spinning around the bolt of lightning at high speeds, giving it the appearance of a drill; and the user can form this technique on both of their hands. *'Lightning Speed of the Lightning God' (雷神の電光石火, Raijin no Denkōsekka): By encasing their body in a layer of lightning, the user is capable of speeding up their reaction time a hundredfold; enabling them to react lightning-quick to danger and send them physical power to their utmost limit and even beyond; granting overwhelming raw speed and even more frightening power. The speed works via taking advantage of the electrical charge generated every few moments, by exploiting the tremendous attraction between negatively charged particles (composing the layer of lightning) to the separated positively charged particles they have situated from their body as an electrical field, enabling them to move at speeds equal to Mach 6; making it almost impossible for all but the most skilled foes to keep up with them. The layer of lightning also drastically increases their defensive measures; reducing, if not completely negating damage from incoming attacks; as a sword snapped when the opponent attempted to pierce the user's chest with it; and it also increases their already tremendous strength by quite a fair bit. While in this form, physical attacks against the user are rendered ineffective, although they are still capable of disrupting their body's now-loose composition. *'Charged Particle Cannon of the Lightning God' (雷神の電子砲, Raijin no Denshihō): The user extends both arms before themselves, their open palms facing, the fingers pointed towards the target. Sparks of black lightning are generated between their arms, growing larger and larger, and gradually extending to the surrounding area; this is simply accelerating the particles that compose this attack until they reach high speeds; this multiplies the speed and power of the blow tenfold. With their arms completely clad in black lightning, the user fires a massive, concentrated beam of the aforementioned black lightning at their target. Such beam is shown to be able to completely vaporize what it strikes, with the charged particles carrying enough energy to melt anything they come into contact with. This spell possesses vast destructive power, with the lightning's voltage being high enough to completely pulverize what it strikes, eradicating it from existence; when Lightning God's Charged Particle Cannon connected with the top part of a building, it created a huge, round hole in it, making all the physical matter previously found there disappear completely. 'Advanced Spells' God Slayer's Secret Art (滅神奥義, Metsujin Ōgi): The strongest techniques of a God Slayer. The ultimate technique of Lightning God Slayer starts by the prefix "Takemikazuchi", which refers to the Shintō god of thunder "Take-Mikazuchi" (建御雷/武甕槌, Brave-Awful-Possessing or Thunder-God). Take-Mikazuchi: Railgun (建御雷・超電磁砲, Take-Mikazuchi: Chōdenjihō): The most powerful technique that the Lightning God Slayer possesses; by forming the parallel currents on either side of their hand, the user is able to fire a metal projectile at three times the speed of sound by utilizing the Lorentz force produced by the currents they have created; this technique has a muzzle velocity of 1030 m/s (2307.2 mph) and can be fired at a rate of 8 shots per minute, and it is extremely accurate, only having a target deviation of 18.9 mm. The user will usually utilize their own blade as a projectile for this technique, giving the attack a range of 100 meters. The destructive power of the railgun is said to be so great that it cannot be measured without using a pool as a dampener in order to avoid destroying a large building. The lightning produced by this ultimate technique has a charge of 1,500,000,000 KW and a voltage of 100,000,000 V. Category:Magic